


Showtime

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Crossdressing, Dominant Hux, M/M, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Hux, crossdressing kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is wearing tights with no underwear, Hux needs to prove a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MAY THE FOURTH!!  
> May the fourth be with you~

Hux tiredly laid on Kylos bed, he hummed and flipped through the gossip filled magazine that to some reason kylo had a stack of on his dresser. “Kylo, I get it sweetheart, you love crossdressing. But what the shit does this crap have on your nice style?” Hux grumbled and put the magazine down, humming and stretching out. 

“Well, I do enjoy gossip Hux, but honestly I read it to see what fashion is in at the moment.” Kylo called from the bathroom, he was getting ready for their date. “Kylo, how much longer?” Hux called towards the bathroom, closing his eyes tiredly. 

Kylo came out from the bathroom, he huffed and bent down to fiddle with the dress he had laid out of his chair. Hux opened his eyes and gazed towards kylo, his rear was deliciously pointed over towards Hux. Kylo was wearing tights. Tight, sheer, black tights…

They left nothing to the imagination… Kylos ass was curved perfectly in the fabric, and ass he bent over deeper Hux realized another thing. Kylo was wearing no underwear. Hux could clearly see the endlessly sexy outline of his boyfriends balls and member. They were caressed by the smooth fabric, contouring their shape like a sculpture of beauty. 

“Holy shit kylo…” Hux muttered roughly. Kylo stood up, turning and looking to Hux. “What? What are you yelling about?” Hux growled, “God I saw everything… Are you going out in public like that? Letting others see you?”

“Huh? What are you gonna do about it Hux? You gonna hold back what I can wear? This is my body.” Kylo growled to Hux. Hux then stood, he walked up to his boyfriend, “correction...this is my body..” He groped at kylos thigh, listening to how the younger man groaned and whimpered heavily. “Yeah, you know this..you know who you belong to..” Hux muttered. 

Kylo arched his back, moaning deeply and watching Hux. “What are you gonna do about it..?” Kylo whispered, his voice cracking slightly, he was aroused. Hux smirked and kissed at the taller male's neck, humming in approval to how his lover acted. “I'm gonna show you...that you're all mine..” 

Hux then pushed kylo against the wall, groaning and holding to his hips greedily. He then knelt down in front of kylos crotch, admiring how the others member was shaped when caressed by the dark sheer tights. Then Hux leant forwards, mouthing at his member through the tights. Wetting the tights with his tongue as he made it clear that these tights would not hold him back. Hux grew needy, pulling the fabric of the tights away from his prize. Then he bit, ripping his teeth into those sheer teasing Devils. His teeth tore open the stitch, he pulled back helping to move kylos member so it pressed through the hole he had made. 

Hux made sure to reveal all of kylos delicious length and his balls. Hux drooled, “look at you…” Kylo whimpered and arched his back, trying desperately to shove his member closer to huxs mouth. “P-please Hux…” Hux grinned, “you want me to? To suck you off like the dirty slut you are?” That got to kylo, he cried out and gripped onto huxs styled red firery hair. “Y-yes please! I'm the dirtiest slut you know!” 

Hux grinned and then slowly leant forwards, pushing his long thin pink tongue up against the slit of kylos member, tasting the salty liquids he produced. He then leant closer, wrapping his lips around the tip before easing himself farther. He pulled kylos long thick length within his mouth until he reached the base. He took a sharp breath from his nose, gasping softly. 

Hux then licked all over the warm hardened flesh, pulling back up before pushing back down once more. He continued this motion, sucking and moving with a deliciously sinful rhythm. Huxs free right hand moved to cup at kylos balls, massaging and gripping them. Kylo knew Hux favored the sacks that hung between his legs. 

Hux hollowed his cheeks, dipping lower so his nose buried into the coarse black pubes that rested above kylos length. He deeply inhaled the musky scent before continued his up and down motion of the blowjob. 

Kylo twitched and cried, his long hands jerking continuously at huxs hair. Kylo gasped louder and hiccuped, “shit Hux! I'm so close!!” He then felt the grin of Hux against his member, feeling the slow graze of teeth against the tender skin. “Ah!” Kylo gasped and arched his back once more. 

Hux then moved faster, his tongue swirling hungrily around the flattened tip of his appendage. Kylo bucked his hips forwards, groaning and gasping until finally his thickened member gave a twitch. Kylos balls tightened as he came within the warm smooth mouth of his lover. Hux moaned, tasting the thick saltiness that coated his mouth. Slowly Hux swallowed, reaching up once more and massage kylos balls till his orgasm was over. Hux swallowed again and then pulled off his lovers member. 

“How was that?” Hux said, voice low and hungry. Kylo smiled softly and sighed, “lovely Hux…” 

Kylo giggled at the sight of his destroyed tights. “Well...guess I need to find a new pair..” Hux stood up slowly, “or we could just stay home tonight and be naked.” 

Kylo grinned and hurriedly removed his tights, pressing up to Hux and kissing him. “Sounds way better….get naked…” Kylo strutted to the bed, flopping down and laying on his back, legs open and begging. Hux watched, his trousers growing tighter by the second. 

Hux then removed his blue button up, black suit trousers, and black briefs. Hux crawled between kylos legs, rutting slightly against the bed. “Round two..?” He murmured. Kylo groaned and arched his back, lifting his hips up with desperate desire. “Yes please.” 

Hux helped to turn kylo over, easing him onto his hands and knees before pushing his chest firmly against the bed. With kylos endlessly gorgeous ass lifted into the air, Hux grinned, moving to grab the almost empty bottle of lube from the dresser. He slicked his fingers, pressing them within kylo, massaging the pucker and smoothing the slick within him. He then removed his fingers from the squirming man, slicking his member up. He grunted lowly, his length twitching with the action of his slick covered fingers. Once he had finished Hux moved towards kylo, he came closer, sitting up on his knees before pressing the tip within kylo.

Kylo jerked back, pushing Hux deeper, “ah!” He cried heavily. “I know...I know..” He massaged kylos lower back as he pressed within him, hearing the younger mans cries of pleasure and pain mix together. Hux then hit the base, he groaned roughly and gripped to kylos hips. 

“I love you…” Kylo muttered and moaned against the sheets. Hux smiled and began thrusting in and out of his lovers. “I love you too...my sweet..” 

Hux grunted and pulled his hips back before rutting them forwards and pressing his member deep within his lover. Hux moaned and purred, hearing kylos soft trills of deep pleasure. The thrusting was fast, and hard, but had a perfectly planned out rhythm. 

Hux watched how kylo squirmed, whining sweetly. “H-Hux….” Kylo moaned out and threw his head back, gasping as huxs member slammed into his prostate. Hux grinned and leant his head down, sucking on kylos neck, leaving a scandalous trail of dark hickeys. 

Their bodies continued to mash together as their time of sex continued. Soon Hux gripped to kylos member, rubbing it. “Are you close?” Hux growled. Kylo arched his back and cried out, “very! Keep going!” Kylo shouted at him, hiccuping and rolling his hips. 

Then kylo came all over his lower belly and huxs hand. Hux smiled and kept thrusting until his own climax came and he emptied his seed deep within kylo. Slowly, Hux pulled out. “What a mess you've made…” 

“Well I am the dirtiest slut…” Kylo purred tiredly. 

Hux leaned down and cleaned up kylos lower belly and his hand with soft, sweet licks of his tongue. “I love you..” Hux murmured.

He then laid next to kylo, pulling his back against his naked front and curling around him. “You are...endlessly perfect kylo…” Kylo smiled, “don't flattered me…” They then kissed, slow, sweet, and full of unique meaning.


End file.
